Darth Angral
Darth Angral is the main antagonist of the first act of the Jedi Knight Storyline in Star Wars: The Old Republic. He is a Sith Lord serving the resurgent Sith Empire during the time of the Great Galactic War. Notorious for his immense lust for blood, he led the Sacking of Coruscant and killed Supreme Chancellor Berooken. Biography Great Galactic War A Human male, the man who assumed the Sith title of Darth Angral had already risen to the rank of Sith Lord within the Sith Empire by the second decade of the Great Galactic War against the Galactic Republic. In the year 3,660 BBY, an Imperial force under the leadership of Darth Malgus and Venemal attacked Ord Radama, besieging the planet's capital city of Livien Magnus. However, the Dark Council decided to send Lord Adraas to assist in their operations, angering Malgus by exhibiting a lack of trust in his and Venemal's chances. Adraas' attempt to capture the city with war droids ended in failure, but Venemal was able to utilize Adraas' assault as a distraction and breach the city walls, resulting in an Imperial victory. Malgus was disgusted when Adraas claimed the credit for the victory when he delivered the news to Darth Angral. Just under seventy days later, the Republic took advantage of the breaking of the Blockade of the Hydian Way to strike at the Sith holy world of Korriban, though Darth Malgus and Darth Marr were able to repel the short assault. However, the Republic withdrew and attacked their true target of Ziost, initiating the Battle of Ziost and trapping Darth Angral, Marr, and Malgus on Ziost's surface. The Republic's bombers and interceptors struck at the Sith forces daily, destroying vital arsenals and laser batteries. Believing that the two forces were evenly matched, Angral began to requisition more vessels from the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas. The Dark Councilor Marr proved instrumental in shattering the Republic offensive, while the additional ships requested by Darth Angral drove the Republic fleet from Ziost's skies. The next year, the Sith Emperor himself ordered Darth Malgus to recapture Ord Radama, which Malgus had lost after the death of Venemal and the destruction of many of his ships not long after the taking of Livien Magnus. The Reconquest of Ord Radama, as the second battle came to be known, lasted over 50 days, costing Malgus favor with Angral and the Dark Council because of the slow pace of the conflict. The Sacking of Coruscant Near the end of the war, Darth Angral was selected to personally lead the fleet that would attack the Republic capital of Coruscant in 3,653 BBY, taking advantage of sham peace negotiations on Alderaan to lure the Republic into a false sense of security. By this time, Angral had developed an intense rivalry with fellow Sith Lord Darth Baras, who had been selected to represent the Empire at the negotiations. Darth Malgus was chosen to lead a smaller strike force that would be dispatched to the Jedi Temple before Angral's arrival, though Angral insisted that Adraas—by then a political ally of his—serve as Malgus' second-in-command over Malgus' protests. As the defense grid protecting Coruscant was located inside the Jedi Temple and would have to be disabled before Angral's fleet could begin the attack, Malgus entered the Temple itself to serve as a distraction while the Mandalorian Shae Vizla infiltrated the structure to access the grid. Malgus was supported by a strike team of fifty other Sith, who crashed a hijacked NR2 gully jumper into the front of the Temple and joined their leader in battle. When all of the Jedi defenders of the Temple were dead, the Sith under Malgus and Adraas' leadership destroyed the defense grid's mainframe and Adraas signaled their success to Darth Angral. Angral immediately directed his fleet to enter the Coruscant system, and the Sith began approaching the planet. However, they were contacted by Orbital Security Station Six, a Coruscant Security space station monitoring incoming traffic to the planet, and the Twi'lek. After destroying Orbital Security Station Six, he landed on the surface near the Galactic Senate Building, where he was greeted by Jedi Master Orgus Din, who engaged him in combat. Angral quickly took the upper hand but Din escaped with his life after the duel was interrupted by a crashing Sith spacecraft. Angral then stormed the Senate Building and attacked Supreme Chancellor Berooken, murdering him live on a holofeed to the Republic delegates on Alderaan, slicing his head off. His attack forced the Republic diplomats on Alderaan to submit to the Sith's demands, and the Treaty of Coruscant was signed. Angral made his headquarters in the Galactic Senate Chamber Holding Office. Darth Malgus was escorted to thereby Captain Roon Neele. Within, he quickly began to question the Treaty of Coruscant in an emotional outburst before his superior. Unknown to Malgus, Adraas had beaten him to Angral's command post, and the inferior Lord's presence made the meeting into a major embarrassment for Malgus. The angered Sith was unpracticed in Imperial politics unlike his two contemporaries, who hoped to use Darth Malgus's love for the Twi'lek, Eleena Daru, and disapproval of the Emperor's policies as political leverage against him. As their tense conversation progressed, Adraas revealed that he had refused Daru treatment aboard the Steadfast and instead redirected her to one of the civilian hospitals on Coruscant's surface. Upon hearing his rival call Daru a "mongrel," Malgus drew his lightsaber and crossed blades with Adraas's own. Angral ended the fight and sent Malgus away to find his lover, but kept Adraas in his offices in a clear showing of where his favor lay. Unknown to Malgus, Angral wanted to see the Jedi destroyed as much as he did and held no favor for the treaty, but the superior Sith Lord most likely kept this to himself. Via holotransmitter, Angral later ordered Malgus aboard the latter's flagship, the Valor, to take command of the Imperial blockade and secure the hyperspace lanes. Malgus felt that this was insulting after his significant victory in the Jedi Temple but nonetheless obeyed. As the peace talks were reaching an end, Angral got word that one of the Jedi delegates, Aryn Leener, had disappeared from Alderaan without reporting any intention whatsoever and was suspected to be heading for Coruscant. The Jedi who had delivered this news to Baras was Master Dar'nala, who held bitter resentment towards the Sith. Malgus reported to Angral that a certain spice runner was attempting to get past the blockade, censoring only the mention of a Jedi aboard the freighter. The latter Sith Lord mentioned the news of Aryn Leneer and ordered the former to eliminate the young Jedi if she was indeed trying to get to Coruscant, while within his reach. Malgus secretly disobeyed Angral in some small but was all too glad to finish off the Jedi, anyway. Unrest During the Treaty Angral returned to Korriban after the treaty's signing. Angral was furious with Darth Baras, who had just finished delivering his report to the Dark Council. Angral reasoned that if Baras hadn't ended the negotiations so quickly, he could have destroyed all the Jedi on Coruscant. Baras responded by saying he was following their emperor's orders, and blasted Angral with Force lightning, forcing him into submission. Angral said he wouldn't hesitate the next time he had a chance to destroy the Jedi and Republic, regardless of orders. Baras simply told him such hesitation would never again be necessary. After his confrontation with Baras, Angral traveled to a business meeting in the Star Cluster Casino on Nar Shaddaa to make an offer. One of the members present was the notorious Nok Drayen, who introduced the Sith Lord. When a Sith shuttle exploded at the Sith Academy on Korriban, Angral blamed the attack on Republic spies, claiming that the Republic was already reneging on the treaty. These actions aroused Baras' suspicions. Angral was later traveling to Dantooine when he received word that Baras had been behind the attack on the Envoy. Angral at first didn't believe this but then realized that it was the truth when he remembered that the captain of the Imperial ship that had fired on the Envoy had conveniently been killed in the bombing on Korriban. He then gave the order for his vessel to return to Korriban. Sometime later, he learned that Baras was trying to frame him by telling the Dark Council that he was behind the disruption of the treaty. Upon returning to Korriban, Baras and Angral confronted each other. During a brief duel, Angral revealed that he had discovered that Baras was behind the disruption of the treaty. Baras ended the fight, revealed the truth to Angral (the rogue Jedi Master Dar'Nala was really behind the disruption of the treaty and trying to frame Baras for it) and then tried to persuade Angral over to his side so his plans to corrupt Satele Shan (whom he correctly believed to be the descendant of Revan) could work. Angral accompanied Baras to Dantooine, where they were ambushed by the Jedi Dar'Nala and Fortris Gall, the Republic soldier Harron Tavus, and the controlled bounty hunter Dalborra in the crystal caves. Angral defended himself against Gall, Tavus, and Dalborra while Baras fought Dar'Nala. When Satele Shan joined the fight, Baras put his plan to corrupt her into action: he revealed that Dar'Nala, Satele's master, was behind the disruption of the treaty, including the attack on the Envoy. Baras used this revelation to try to persuade Satele to join the Sith. During the battle, Angral tried to kill Tavus by throwing his lightsaber at him. Tavus managed to evade the attack and wounded the now vulnerable Sith Lord with a grenade. But he refrained from killing him because Satele warned him that would be playing right into the Sith's hands. While Angral was unconscious, Dar'Nala revealed the full extent of her madness when she moved to murder Tavus to punish Satele. This ultimately led to her murder at Dalborra's hands. Angral regained consciousness after Dar'Nala's death and attacked Tavus. Satele came to his defense and declared the fight over. While Angral wanted to continue the battle, Baras (who still wanted Satele in the Sith), allowed them to leave. This irritated Angral, who declared his short-lived alliance with Baras over after their adversaries left. The Desolator Crisis After the Treaty, the galaxy descended into a Cold War that lasted more than a decade. By 3,643 BBY, Angral had taken on two more students in Lords Nefarid and Sadic, and his son Tarnis had been trained as a Sith Lord by Angral's apprentice Praven. Also by that time, Tarnis had infiltrated the Republic under the alias of "Doctor Eli Tarnis", a Republic scientist who was working on the Planet Prison superweapon project on Coruscant. As the project neared completion, the research team was about to begin field tests when Tarnis hired thieves to steal the design files for the weapon and the other Republic weapons projects. Tarnis then staged his own kidnapping by the Black Sun criminal syndicate, trading them advanced Imperial weapons and armor in return for distracting the Republic while Tarnis escaped with the Planet Prison prototype. Tarnis fled to the ruins of the Jedi Temple, where he began to set up the device in the Jedi Council Chamber and contacted his father and Angral's apprentices. on Coruscant.]] However, a Jedi Knight—the former apprentice of Jedi Master Orgus Din—had been pursuing the thieves and Tarnis' kidnappers, and had learned of Tarnis' true identity as a Sith Lord. The Knight followed Tarnis to the Temple with the Padawan Kira Carsen and interrupted the traitor's conversation with Angral and the three apprentices. Angral urged Tarnis to ignore the Knight's offer of surrender and watched as his son unleashed a blast of violet lightning at the two Jedi. The Sith and his apprentices watched as Tarnis fought fiercely, but was eventually overpowered by the Jedi, and Angral became stricken with fury and grief when the Knight struck down his son. Consumed by rage, Angral choked out a dire warning to the young Jedi, promising to destroy everything and everyone in his path until he gained his revenge. Nefarid gloated that they already controlled the Republic's weapon facilities, and Angral promised to use that power in his war against the Jedi and the Republic. Angral later flooded Republic comm channels with his vows of vengeance. While the Empire disavowed Angral's actions, General Var Suthra suspected it to be a lie. Angral's lust for revenge knew no bounds. One such instance was when his retainer, Ferav, caught the Knight's new Padawan Kira Carsen on the Ord Mantell orbital station, she told them that her Master was on Corellia and Angral believed her. Little that he knows that her Master in fact on Ord Mantell itself, infiltrating an Imperial outpost for information on his plans. Watcher One of Imperial Intelligence encountered the Knight on Taris in a race to find Doctor Nasan Godera, one of the brains behind the Republic superweapons. Though Watcher One was able to get Gedora's information and transmitted it to Angral, the Dark Lord was not pleased to learn that Watcher One had made a compromise with his son's killer. He ordered the agent to subdue the Knight to be shipped to Dromund Kaas with Gedora so he could execute the former himself, but Watcher One failed. Later, Angral ordered Lord Praven to use the Shock Drum superweapon to destroy Tatooine to kill his adversary, even destroy its deactivation code so the Knight's mission would end in failure if the Jedi managed to reach the superweapon. However, Praven, being the honorable Sith he was, disobeyed his master and made a new code reserved for a duel with the Knight. When he was defeated, he surrendered the destruction code and went to turn himself into the Jedi Order, in which he was redeemed. Final Battle and Death Eventually, Angral took the plans of the Planet Prison and other superweapons which he used to create the Desolator. Master Orgus Din, who had earlier taken the Hero of Tython as his Padawan, boarded the Oppressor and tried to stop the Sith Lord. But Angral was too strong and overpowered his enemy. He expressed disappointment that Orgus didn't bring his pupil, boasting that he could destroy them both. Orgus urged Angral to do the right thing for once and surrender, to which the Dark Lord arrogantly refused. As he drew his lightsaber, Angral asked Orgus if he's afraid to die. The Jedi answered, "There is no death, there is only the Force." Angral then impaled his old nemesis with his lightsaber, demanding to know if that belief was true, where is his son. Angral broadcasted Orgus' execution over the HoloNet and left the body floating in space for the Republic to find. Little did Angral know that Orgus placed a homing beacon on the Oppressor, allowing the Knight to track the Sith Lord's movements. Angral tested his new weapon on the Republic's farm world of Uphrades, resulting in the planet's total destruction. Some civilians, on the other hand, managed to survive. Nevertheless, Angral used the genocide to draw the Knight to him. Angral then attempted to use the Desolator on Tython, aiming to finish the Jedi Order. The Knight, as well as the Padawan Kira Carsen, infiltrated the weapon and disabled it. As the Jedi confronted him on the bridge of the Oppressor, Angral refused to let his triumph be stolen, even though it was apparent that he was beaten. As the Dark Lord and his foe prepared to fight, the Sith Emperor possessed Kira and ordered Angral to finish the job. Angral agreed to his supreme Master's wishes. As the Emperor's control over Kira faded, Angral urged her to join him, claiming it to be her destiny to be Sith. Kira refused. Angral then dueled against both Jedi Knight and Padawan but was no match for the two combined. As the wounded Angral reached for his blade, the Emperor decided to take matters into his hands. He retook control of Kira and engaged the Knight, during which Angral died from his wounds. When the Knight announced this, the Emperor was disappointed. Personality Darth Angral had been a complete loose cannon in the Sith Empire. He wanted to see the Jedi and Republic be destroyed, but he knew that he had to obey the Dark Council, even if it meant keeping peace with the enemy, which disgusted him. Angral was not one to lead without controlling his minions. While making his headquarters in the late Supreme Chancellor's office on Coruscant, he ordered Adraas and Darth Malgus to stop their duel. Angral showed himself to be a supporting father to his son, Tarnis. When he watched him die via hologram, he vowed to make Tarnis' killer pay by killing countless innocent civilians and hold him responsible for it. When the Knight confronted him about Uphrades, Angral freely admitted that he had done so to challenge the knight to a confrontation. Despite his lust for independent slaughter, Angral remained true to the Sith Emperor until his death. Powers and Abilities Darth Angral was skilled in lightsaber combat, as well as his knowledge of the Force, being able to quickly defeat Jedi Master Orgus Din, although prevented from finishing him off by an explosion which allowed Din to escape. Angral later attacked Darth Baras, after the latter had consulted the Dark Council, only to be quickly overpowered. He was also skilled in the art of saber throw. Angral was adept at launching Force lightning at his opponents. He could combine this ability with Force whirlwind. He could even produce a lightning shield. Despite all his skill, Angral was no match for the Hero of Tython and Kira Carsen. However, he was considered by the Emperor himself to be one of his more useful servants. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Vengeful Category:Xenophobes Category:Rivals Category:Fighters Category:Successful Category:Genocidal Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Dark Knights Category:Elderly Category:Wrathful Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Posthumous Category:Nemesis Category:Game Bosses Category:Homicidal